Risk
by Pokegirl4896
Summary: Being lost in a forest, while a blizzard is happening is not an ideal way to spend the day especially blacking out. Then she wakes up to be in Drew's arms. Whoa wait what!


Hey Pokegirl here, I haven't written anything in a while so I though i should write this. I had this random idea and this story came to be. I hope you enjoy it!

"Stupid ice!" May Maples voice rang out through the snow blanketed forest. Of course she would be the one to find the hidden spots of ice beneath the snow. By now her butt was numb and bruises were for sure climbing up her legs by now. She had to get to Snowpoint City and with the way her travel patterns were happening she would surely be there in about….. a year. It seemed that every 5 seconds she would slip on a newfound piece of ice. Her mood at this point was a cross between annoyance, anger, and weariness.

May was frozen to the bone but she just had to get to Snowpoint City. She would release Blaziken from his pokeball, but even though May was sure she would soon turn into a Maysickle she couldn't make Blaziken face this cold. Because honestly no pokemon, or human for that matter, should even be out in 0 degrees. All May wanted to do now was find a cave or somewhere that could shelter her from the cold.

Mays mood soured even more when she realized that the storm was now a full out blizzard.

"There's nothing like spending the holidays out in a blizzard, cold lost and alone", May muttered to herself. Just then the inevitable happened. She slipped…. again.

Another 30 minutes out in the storm and May was still lost and swore she had seen the same tree two times now. This wasn't fair! All she had wanted to do was go to Snowpoint City to go see her friends and buy her last bits of Christmas shopping she had left.

Just as she was about to give up she saw a cabin ahead. The wind howled around her and blew her hat off. Usually she would have gone after it but she didn't want to take the risk of losing the cabin. After what seemed like centuries May reached the door. The smell of fire and…w as that hot cocoa? Yep, someone was definitely here. She knocked and the sound of footsteps echoed in her ears. The door opened and sapphire met emerald.

"May?"

As soon as her name was spoken her knees gave out and she blacked out. The last thing she remembered was the feel of strong arms catching her before she fell into the snow and someone crying out her name desperately.

May awoke to the feel of warmth. That's at least how she would describe it. Not all of her senses were back and the ones that were, were blurred and muddled. Her vision was cloudy but one thing about this place was clear. A man definitely owned it or at least designed. There was a Sawsbuck Antler chandelier hanging from the wood cabin ceiling. There were unknown pokemon heads mounted to the wall which kind of disturbed May until she realized they were fake. Random furs were strewed across the floor to act as rugs.

The wind still was howling making May shiver at the thought of it. She wrapped the fur blanket closer around her and something tightened at her wait. Wait…. something tightened at her waist? Her eyes widened when she looked at her waist and mouth gaped opened when she realized who the arms that were holding her belonged to. She knew the minute she saw the green hair. She blushed. Drew Hayden was holding her. Then she realized even more so that the clothes that she was wearing were defiantly not hers.

She noted that the shirt went down to at least her mid thigh and the plaid pants she was wearing would surely fall of as soon as she stood up. It's not like she wanted to stand up she just figured she would have to eventually. But right now she wanted to enjoy the moment so she snuggled closer to Drew fitting her head right under his chin. Again she noted that her head fit perfectly right under his. The arms tightened even more so and May relaxed.

Suddenly Drew's voice rang out it quiet mutters. "May….. Please be okay….. I…..L-…You." May actually didn't know what to think. First of all she was confused out of her mind. Why would Drew save her and then sleep with her? No those weren't the right words that just sounded wrong.

May whipped around in confusion. Her face now was facing the nape of his neck. She looked up and almost jumped out of the bed. Again, sapphire met emerald and May focused on how his eyes went from drowsy to pure happiness, and was that a tint of red on his cheeks. If it was it was quickly dismissed by Drew's smile. Not a smirk but a smile.

"So you travel by yourself and almost get yourself killed. Good going June," May's happiness quickly went away from his snide remark.

"Well for your information it's not my fault that the small snow storm turned out to be a deadly blizzard. I'm sorry I didn't get the newsflash" Yeah it wasn't a good comeback but it's all she had at the moment.

Drew didn't waste a minute to come back with a good comeback, "Well if you weren't such a Klutz you wouldn't have broken your pokenav then you would've gotten the newsflash that absolutely no one should be out in this storm!" His volume got louder towards the end with a hint of concern. Nah, that couldn't be concern. May quickly dismissed it.

"Well my pokenav wouldn't be broken if someone didn't scare the crap out of me!"

Drew's face shifted from a smirk to regret. Yeah a few weeks earlier Drew scared May but he did it out of fun. If he had known she would almost get herself killed a few weeks later he wouldn't have scared her. Drew hugged her closer to him making May's face deepen to a scarlet color.

"So ummm quick question. Why are you holding me, why am I in different clothes other than my own, and why does my head hurt like crazy all of a sudden?"

The last question concerned Drew a little but quickly pushed it to the side. He put his hand against her forehead and almost gasped. She had a fever, a low fever but still a fever.

"I guess I should explain. Well I'm holding you because as soon as you passed out and I caught you I knew you need to warm up. First of all you needed dry clothes so I had to put you in my other clothes…" he noticed that May's face was even redder, " Oh don't worry I um had my eyes closed when I dressed you. I might be a guy but I'm not a perv. So anyways you were still freezing so I did this. And I dare say you're enjoying this."

At this precise moment May slipped out of his arms, stood up and crossed her arms. "I did not at all enjoy that. In fat I'm heading to the bathroom right now to go puke because it was that revolting!" May stomped away quickly finding the bathroom. Drew just shrugged and rolled over to his side waiting for May to return. She quickly returned faced the bed then headed towards it. Just as she did the pants, which were defiantly to big just as she suspected, fell off and she tripped on them. Only being a few inches away from the bed was an advantage or not. Part of May wished she would have landed on the hard floor but the other part wanted to land back in Drew's arms. The latter part got her wished and with a solid Thunk! She landed right on top of Drew. They both blushed and Drew's arms wrapped instinctively around May.

"I really wish you would take care of yourself May," Drew's frowned deepened when he noticed the bruised climbing up her legs. "What are these from?"

May suddenly felt inferior and lightly replied with, "I fell on the ice. A lot."

Drew frowned again and hugged May tighter. She didn't mind she just couldn't imagine the awkwardness after this. Drew was contemplating something May could tell from looking in his eyes. He masked all is emotions so well except in his eyes.

"May there's something I have to tell you.*Awkward pause* I *pause* I-i-i-i-i. You need to take care of yourself better!"

May abruptly jerked up and would have gotten up but his arms were way too tight.

"And why do you care if I take care of myself? Last I checked we were rivals Drew and you pretty much hated me!" May started to cry a little. She wasn't sure if it was out of frustration or sadness. Maybe bother. May so deeply wanted him not to hate her but she couldn't control other people's emotions. Yeah May was in love with Drew but she knew he wasn't in love with her.

Drew's face softened when he heard what May thought he felt towards her. _I guess I should tell her now…._ "May I don't hate you. It's anything but hate. Even the opposite. You see I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

May was flabbergasted. Extremely happy but flabbergasted.

Ofcourse it was her turn to say the same thing but she was cut short. Drew's lips were on hers and she was about to explode with happiness. He sat up lips still locked and pulled May even closer to him. Finally they separated.

"How did you even know I love you too?" May questioned raising her eyebrow.

"I didn't. It's called taking a risk. Which you happen to do every time you take a step."

May didn't know how to respond but she didn't need to. She was pulled into another kiss and she was content... She could care less about the party and shopping she was perfectly fine.

She quickly pulled away and rushed towards the bathroom. Her sounds of puking could be heard from where Drew sat. He groaned and ran his hands threw his hairs. He knew she was getting sick but he didn't know she was going to puke. This was going to be fun….

Thanks so much for reading I appreciate it so much! Please review.

Sorry for any oocness. I'm thinking maybe about continuing this but I'm not sure.

Thanks I love my readers and reviewers,

Pokegirl


End file.
